A Little Money, a Little Love
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: 'No experience required. Earn big bucks.' Sasuke should have thought this through before he found himself in a situation like this, but money can always fog up one's mind. Juugo/Sasuke pairing. More chapters might be added.
1. Chapter 1

**Lou-pie: nothing much to say, except sorry about my other stories taking so long to be updated. I've been distracted... by a guy... you girls know how it goes. But anyways, I've decided to type this up because it's been stuck in my head for a while and I just wanted to see Sasuke bottom to someone who wasn't Naruto or Kiba. Enjoy!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Juugo/Sasuke**

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Money, a Little Love<br>**

Sasuke glanced around, looked back down at the flier in hand, glanced around the room again, looked back down at the piece of paper; this couldn't be right. There was no way that he could be in the right place, especially in a place like this. The flier in his hand said nothing about doing something like this; all it said was ' men with no experience required. Earn big bucks in just a day,' before giving it's address on where Sasuke would be able to earn some extra dough for his college degree.

He came and now he wanted out. He was not expecting the flier to lead him to a porn studio, a _gay_ porn studio. All around him, men were walking around with their partner to go do a scene in one of the many rooms in the three hallways around him. A few times Sasuke felt eyes gazing at him hotly and it made him shiver; he was straight for fuck's sake! Turning around to go back out, a hand suddenly grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

About to tell whoever grabbed him to fuck off, Sasuke came face to face with a smiling blond with tan skin and his protest was cut off by the blond speaking first.

"Hi, I'm Naruto!" the blond with the whisker like marks on his cheeks exclaimed rather energetically.

"Ummm, hi?" Sasuke replied back, not knowing what else to say now.

"I see you got our flier."

"... Yes."

"I can tell you want to hightail it out of here, but pleeease stay!" Naruto pleaded, his big blue eyes making it hard to say no. "Every guy that has come in here has run off or wasn't what we needed. But your perfect! Please stay, I promise you won't regret it." The blond gave his best puppy dog eyes, and this had Sasuke breaking fast and hard.

Well, it couldn't be so bad if he fucked a dude. Besides, he needed the money and a few of his friends who had fucked a guy (they were drunk, mind you) said that it felt a lot better than fucking a girl because men are much tighter. Thinking it over for a few moments, Sasuke finally gave into Naruto's pout, wondering if he would regret this later. "Fine, what do I need to do?"

Naruto beamed happily at this and grabbed Sasuke's wrist to drag him into one of the rooms down the hallway to their left that wasn't being used and had the black haired male sit down on the queen sized bed that resided in it. "This is where you'll be doing your scene in and I have just the guy for you. All you have to do is let him take the lead and you can do whatever you want while he does so; such as touching and kissing, stuff like that."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, starting to regret his decision already. "And what will you be doing?"

"I'll be the one videoing you guys as well as Gaara," the blond explained as he pulled out a bottle of oil and a couple of condoms and put them on the night stand next to the bed. "Now you stay here while I get Gaara and Juugo." Naruto left in a hurry, keeping the door open as if letting the raven know that he was still free to go at anytime.

Sasuke gazed around the bleak room, finding nothing interesting besides the fact that the walls were a grayish color and blank from any kind of picture. All there was to see was the bed, the night stand, and a full length mirror. He was contemplating on whither he still wanted to escape this place or stay and get some extra cash. However, before he could make up his mind, Naruto was back with a camera and two other men.

The small redhead that had entered after the blond held a camera as well, which meant that the large, buff guy with light orange hair and a darker shade of orange eyes was the guy Sasuke was going to have sex with. It clicked when the raven realized what position he was going to be in, and this almost had Sasuke burst out yelling in protest until he saw the gentle look in the large man's eyes. The raven bit his lip immediately and gulped down his words, staying seated.

"This is Juugo, the guy you'll be doing the video with," Naruto began while turning on his camera, the redhead, Gaara, following. "I hope you don't mind that you'll be bottoming."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't like the thought of it as much as the next guy, but I'll do it for the money and a way to relieve the stress that has been put on me throughout the week." He let out a shaky sigh when Juugo sat next to him on the bed, fully dressed in a tight green shirt and baggy black jeans. "Just show me what to do and be gentle."

Juugo nodded and waited until it was ok to start, grabbing hold of Sasuke's chin gently so he could turn the raven's head to look at him and touch his lips lightly against the other. The raven gasped and jerked away a few centimeters, lips quivering from the spark that suddenly lit up inside him that a woman had never given him before when kissed. Juugo made no move to kiss the other again, waiting for Sasuke to do something first to make the newbie relax.

Sasuke was grateful when the large man made no other move on him, giving him time to calm himself down. Closing his eyes, the raven moved forward, almost immediately feeling Juugo's lips on his. It was gentle, small, just lips touching, until the larger man pressed forward to deepen the kiss while moving a hand through black hair to the back of Sasuke's head. The raven gasped slightly and gripped the older man's muscular forearms as he tilted his head, causing the kiss to become deeper.

Never before had Sasuke felt so alive from just one kiss. He was scared and was grateful for Juugo being gentle and slow, letting Sasuke make the first move before taking control again. It was odd, it was different, but most of all, it felt too damn good to be true; they weren't even using tongues... yet.

Juugo let his tongue slip out from his mouth to press against Sasuke's lips, which opened hesitantly, and dove right in. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed up instead of down when the large man's tongue touched his, causing him to moan and bring his hands up to grip the other's orange hair; tilting his head farther as his tongue came to life to play with the muscle in his mouth. How could something like two tongues touching feel so good, or just the simple act of kissing for that matter?

When a hand groped up beneath Sasuke's shirt, the raven pulled back slightly, but did not stop the other. Juugo could feel the smaller man shake beneath his hand, that was now pulling back out so both of his hands could bring Sasuke's up to grope him instead. The raven looked up at the larger man with dark, questioning, gray eyes, earning an adorable smile from the other and a nod for him to do whatever he wanted.

Going with instincts, Sasuke lets his hands roam the chiseled chest before him through Juugo's shirt, feeling the raw power beneath it. While he was busy, the orange haired male began to kiss the side of Sasuke's neck lightly, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down the raven's spine. Unknowingly, Sasuke had started to pull up Juugo's shirt and before he knew what he had done, the large man was pulling it the rest of the way off. Sasuke licked his lips when the other's chest was shown to him, wondering why this was turning him on so much.

Without having to be coerced, the raven put his hands back on that wonderfully tight chest, biting his lip at how good it felt to just touch it. Sasuke decided to experiment and leaned over to lick one of the dusky nipples, earning a low groan from the older man, while pinching the other one. Juugo's hands were on him, groping his smaller body and pulling at his shirt when Sasuke made no sound or move of complaint. The raven pulled away and let Juugo pull his shirt over his head and was about to go back to sucking the older man's nipples before he was pushed down gently onto his back and a pair of lips began traveling around his torso.

Sasuke moaned, his fright leaving his body with each lick and nip he received. Normally when a girl did this to him, it wouldn't be as hot as it was now and just the thought of being dominated had him moaning and gasping even more. Juugo was gentle and made sure his pleasure came first; touching lightly, kissing softly, nipping gently, and licking with just enough pressure to cause even more pleasure. Large hands stopped at Sasuke's pectorals and began to massage them, palms rubbing against his nipples, while Juugo's tongue paid attention to his naval and stomach.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke whispered through his panting, eyes glazed over and half lidded with his pleasure, forgetting about the two others in the room filming them.

"You like that baby?" Juugo asked gently after lifting his head up.

Sasuke only nodded, not trusting his voice anymore when the larger male started to suck on a sensitive spot near his right hip. However, the sound of his zipper being pulled down had his fright come back and he looked down with wide eyes to see that Juugo had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and was now pulling out his cock so he could suck on it. The orange haired man didn't wait for Sasuke's consent before taking the raven into his mouth, causing the smaller man to jerk his head back against the pillows.

Immediately, the fright was gone and Sasuke didn't notice when Juugo slipped his pants off or his underwear until he felt a hand against his backside. The raven looked to see what the larger man was doing and was a little frightened to see that he was now completely naked, but was glad that Juugo still had his pants on and was going slow with him; he didn't want to know how large the other man was yet.

The sucking began to pick up as well as Juugo's bobbing head, causing Sasuke to let out a particularly loud moan. Juugo did his best to chuckle around the length in his mouth, which vibrated down Sasuke's cock and up his spine. His legs spread far apart as he closed his eyes, taking in the wonderful feeling of the larger man sucking him, fists clutching orange hair. What Juugo was doing with his tongue felt amazing, better than what any woman had done.

While Sasuke was too enthralled in the throes of pleasure, Juugo moved his body so he was now laying next to the raven and sneaked a hand behind him to grab the bottle of lube that was sitting on the nightstand. The orange haired male made sure to keep Sasuke occupied while he lubed up his fingers before he let a wet digit rub against the smaller man's puckered entrance.

Sasuke sat up on his elbows as soon as he felt the tip of the man's finger against his untouched territory, opening his mouth to protest. However, he was cut off when Juugo pushed the tip of his tongue against Sasuke's urethra, causing the raven to gasp loudly and fall back onto his back. The finger then pushed in, making Sasuke squirm at the uncomfortable feeling and gasp sharply. Juugo had thick fingers to go along with his muscular frame and big hands.

Juugo did his best to distract the raven by deep throating the length in his mouth and using his free hand to massage the muscles of Sasuke's stomach. It seemed to have worked as he felt the muscles around his finger relax slowly. The raven was smooth, wet, and hot inside; Juugo was beginning to get impatient and wanted the newbie now. However, he knew how to control himself and kept it slow.

The raven didn't know what to think about the new sensation in his newly touched private area. Never before had he even thought of touching himself _there_, and now that he knew what it felt like he was beginning to reconsider as the uncomfortable feeling ebbed away into pleasure thanks to the larger man's distracting mouth and hand. However, when he was fully relaxed and had begun to enjoy himself, another digit was added, widening the raven even more and now it had become painful, but not enough where he was gonna shout about it.

Feeling the other tense up again, Juugo slowly, yet firmly, stretched the younger male out, trying to make this as painless as possible. He reached in deeply, feeling the other's prostate a little closer than a regular man's would. This was perfect and Juugo took advantage of it, stroking the small bump softly, causing Sasuke to gasp loudly, arch his back, and let out a long moan while closing his eyes tightly. Juugo rather liked his reward and did it again, this time a little harder. Sasuke's body arched up high enough where his whole torso was almost off the bed and he moaned rather loudly while gripping the sheets tightly.

Juugo smirked around Sasuke's length and added a third, quickly going for the raven's prostate before he could protest and feel any pain. It proved to have worked since Sasuke was moaning, gasping, panting wantonly, writhing from the pleasure and his body practically begging for it. The orange haired man noticed that Naruto was blushing rather darkly and was getting a boner; but that didn't stop the blond from doing his job.

Sasuke was in so much pleasure, he couldn't even mutter one word. His ass was begging for something bigger and warmer to plunge into him and he knew he was going to get it soon enough. He had girls ask him if they could finger him while giving him a blow job, but this was... there was no other way to describe it other than calling it pleasure that was rather hardcore on his body. He had tried to hold back from coming, but he couldn't hold it any more and pulled Juugo's head up so he could spray his load on his stomach, away from the other's face.

Juugo took this time to slip off his pants and underwear, slip on a rubber, and lather himself up thickly before lifting Sasuke's hips up to put a pillow underneath them, spreading the raven's legs apart so he could fit between them. With one hand holding his engorged dick, Juugo's crown kissed the puckered entrance to warn the other and began to push in, making Sasuke bite his lip and scrunch his eye brows together as he felt himself stretch until the head finally popped in, making the raven gasp sharply.

It hurt, that was all Sasuke could think about as he opened his mouth to say something but all that came out were small gasps. The large man really was large _everywhere _and having that thing push in even more was a little more than what Sasuke could handle. Fortunately, Juugo stopped half way-_was it really half way?-_and stayed where he was as he ran his hands along the pale skin of Sasuke's torso. Bending down, Juugo capture Sasuke's lips and slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth, trying to distract him from the pain.

Sasuke was glad for the distraction, his ass felt like it was being stretched to the limit and if the big man moved, he might break him. However, those rough hands were so gentle on his skin and knew which spots to pay attention to, making him shiver. Sasuke tried paying attention to the hands and the kiss rather than the big thing in him, and it worked a little. But what really did the trick was when of those hands gripped him and began to rub him with just the right amount of speed and force.

Juugo felt the other relax a little and he grabbed the lube and lathered the last bit of his cock before pressing in slowly. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head back to pull away from Juugo's lips to gasp in pain, hoping that this would be over soon. The larger man stopped just before he was seated all the way in, a least two inches left, but that was going to be left for when Sasuke wanted the rest.

The raven was glad when the other stopped again, the pain slowly ebbing away with each passing moment. It still felt uncomfortable, but he kind of liked the feeling of being very full after a little while. That soon left though when Juugo began to move out slowly before pushing back in with a little force, causing Sasuke to hiss. He clenched his eyes closed and tried to relax, but the movement of the large dick inside of him was becoming too much.

Juugo could see how much the no longer virgin was in pain, but he did not stop, knowing the raven would get used to it. Yet it still pained him to see how uncomfortable Sasuke was and he did his best to distract him by kissing and nipping at the pale neck and chest, hands massaging the smaller body beneath him. It seemed to work when Sasuke began to relax a little around him and Juugo made sure he would hit the raven's prostate with each slide in, but he would have to find it first.

Sasuke could feel the other shifting above him, diving in at different angels that sometimes did not feel too good. But on one particular changing shift, the tip of the larger man's dick brushed against his prostate. Hard. It had Sasuke's back arching and he couldn't help but let out a loud gasp and moan; the pain was really going away now after this little incident. Opening his eyes, Sasuke could see Juugo smirking down at him as he made sure to hold the new position he was in now, hitting the raven's g-spot every time he slid in.

Oh god it felt so good to gave that place touched, it had the unbearable pain from before wash away to be replaced with so much pleasure that Sasuke couldn't hold his voice back anymore every time Juugo pushed back in. The orange haired male grinned to himself at a job well done and picked up a little more speed, listening to the other's moans and gasps pick up as well. Sasuke's hands traveled up the large chest to grip broad shoulders, tossing his head back and showing Juugo his pale throat, which the larger male happily lavished with his mouth.

Sweat dribbled down their bodies, making their movements easier. Sasuke's bangs were stuck to his forehead, the rest of his hair now limp from the sweat. His hands left Juugo's shoulders so he could wrap his arms around them, pulling the other close to him. The orange haired male closed his eyes at the action and let the raven hold him, keeping his thrusts slow and steady, though faster than before. Sasuke had wrapped his legs around the large waist and was now holding on like his life depended on it, feeling the warmth in his stomach pool into his groin.

"You alright baby?" Juugo whispered deeply into the other's ear, hissing when Sasuke tightened around him from the tone of his voice. All he received was a gasp and a nod in reply. "Good, 'cause I'm about to pick up the speed." True to his words, he began to thrust in at faster pace, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

Sasuke's voice went up an octave higher than before from the quicker thrusts and couldn't help but push back as Juugo pushed forward. The warmth in his loins grew, making him reach down and jerk himself off to reach the edge faster. However, Juugo gently slapped the hand away and replaced it with his own after pulling away from Sasuke's body so he could sit up on his hand and lean over the writhing body beneath him.

"Oh my god... oh, you're gonna make me commmme," Sasuke moaned out, drooling a little down the side of his mouth when his head was tossed to the left.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke nodded and let one of his hands slide down his body, past Juugo's hand and down to where the larger man was thrusting into him. From what he could feel, Juugo wasn't thrusting all the way in and Sasuke wanted that last little bit inside of him, to feel the other completely.

Juugo caught on what the other wanted and smirked, pausing as he said, "You want the rest, baby?"

When the other stopped, this gave Sasuke enough time to calm himself down, but thinking however was still out the window, waving at him to be let back in. "Fuck yes!" Calming himself was the best thing he had done before Juugo started moving again, pushing in the rest of the way. The feeling of being completely full was almost over whelming, but good. "Oh god. Fuck don't move."

"Does it hurt?" Juugo asked with concern lacing his voice.

"No, god no. It feels sooo good," Sasuke whined a little from the pleasure.

"Want me to stay in, all the way in until you come?"

"Yeah..."

Nodding even though Sasuke had his eyes closed, Juugo stayed where he was, but he did begin to rotate his hips to massage the raven's insides and help bring along his completion as well. Doing this proved to be the right thing to do cause it had Sasuke writhing from his prostate being massaged, moaning and gasping at the feel. The hand on the raven's cock never left and sped up to bring the smaller man closer to his orgasm.

"Fuck I'm gonna come!" Sasuke exclaimed, biting his lip as he could feel the rush go through him harshly. "Ha ha, I'm coming! Ahhh! Oh my ga-ooood!" White strips of semen came bursting out of him in thick spurts, coating his stomach, a little reaching his chest and chin. "Fuuuuck..." That was best orgasm he ever had.

"Shit, I'm coming too," Juugo whispered harshly as he pulled out, taking off the rubber, and giving a few jerks to help bring himself closer to the edge faster. When he came with a loud shout, Sasuke literally had to turn his head from the thick spray of cum that splattered on his chest.

"Oh my god!" Sasuke laughed out in shock at the thick puddle of seeds on torso that was slowly dribbling down his sides to gather on the bed sheets. He looked down at himself, shaking his head at the sticky mess.

Juugo gave one last spurt that splashed on the smaller man's leg and let out a satisfied sigh. Damn that raven was a good lay; nice and tight. Now looking at Sasuke covered in his come sent a tingle down his spine and a wave of possessiveness through his chest. He smirked at the odd, surprised look the raven was giving him, almost wanting to fuck him again. No wait, he _did_ want to fuck him again.

"Damn Juugo, that's the biggest shoot I've ever seen you do!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, turning off his camera.

Remembering that they weren't alone in the room had Sasuke blushing a dark red, feeling over exposed. He sat up, grimacing when the cooling down semen slid down his body. "That's the biggest shoot I've seen anyone do..." he murmured. His eyes widened in surprise when the thought of having the large man creampie him ran through his mind.

"That's gotta be the hottest shit ever to be caught on film!" Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as he handed the two naked men wet washcloths. "Next time, we gotta have Juugo creampie you; that would be so fucking hot! That is if you're clean."

"Next time?" Sasuke asked a little wearily. "Who said anything about next time? There won't be a next time. And I am clean, thank you very much."

Instead of looking disappointed, the blond only smirked smugly. "You'll be back, trust me. By the way you were screaming and moaning," Sasuke glared, "you'll definitely be back for more; especially if it's with our big boy Juugo here."

The raven rolled his eyes as he cleaned himself off, almost ready to book it out of here once he received his money. "So how much will I be getting paid?"

Naruto glanced at him with a large smile. "Well, considering that this was your first time and that that was the hottest scene I've ever seen, I'm guessing the pay'll be around 4,000 dollars."

Sasuke's jaw dropped almost at the amount. That was enough to pay for his college books, several months on his apartment, and enough to pay off the rest of the payment on his car. "That's a lot."

"Mhm. Now, I just got to show this to my manger Jiraiya and you should be receiving the paycheck in a couple of days." Naruto handed Sasuke another washcloth to wipe off the rest of Juugo's semen from his chest before handing him a towel to dry off and get rid of what was left of the seed on him.

After cleaning himself up the best he could, Sasuke got dressed, shook the two camera men's and Juugo's hands before leaving quickly; his legs still feeling a little bit like jello.

"He'll be back," Naruto muttered with a grin as he watched the raven leave.

"I'll give him two weeks before he shows up again," Gaara stated with his arms crossed over his chest as he turned to glance at his blond friend. "And you could have let him use the shower before he left."

"But where's the fun in that?" The blond chuckled as the redhead rolled his eyes and walked away. "He'll be back... I know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Lou-pie: so what you think? Hot enough for ya? Well, there's another smexy chapter coming up after this one before this story is finished. I hope you liked it. Sorry about not updating on my other stories, I've decided to take a break on them for a little bit. Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Juugo/Sasuke**

**A Little Money, a Little Love **

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he received another text message, knowing what it was going to say without even looking at it, but he flipped it open anyway to see what it said. It was from his idiotic friend Suigestu, except it definitely wasn't what he thought it was. No, Sasuke thought it was another person asking if he was going to Sakura's party tonight (which he wasn't, thank god), but Suigestu had something else to say.<p>

_Fish Face _(yeah, Sasuke seriously put that as his friend's ID): _I had no idea u were a douche-queer like me._

Sasuke's eyes widened at this, almost running into someone as he walked down the sidewalk on his street. Quickly he typed down, _WTF r u talking about?_

_Fish Face: oh come on! U know I watch gay porn and guess who I saw getting their ass handed to them? And damn was it hot! U got to get fucked by my fav porn star too._

The raven almost tripped at this and had to use the lamp pole, that he was luckily right next to, to steady himself. Fuck, he forgot all about Suigestu and his porn and the fact that he went to a porn studio where they put it on some sights after filming and editing it. Who else that he knew might have seen it?

_Who else have seen it?_ He asked, biting his lip in worry. Normally Uchihas don't bite their lips, but neither did Uchihas sell themselves for money; he certainly broke that rule so why not break another?

_Fish Face: luckily only me, Karin, and Neji._

_Wait, Neji's gay?_

_Fish Face: no, he just happened to walk into my room while I was jacking off to you and Juugo. He was too surprised to run when he saw it was you. I think you finally opened his eyes to the world of gaydom. _

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not wanting to know what Neji was doing at Suigetsu's house. He turned off his phone, not wanting to see fish face ramble on and on about him and Juugo. Plus he was tired of receiving texts about him coming to some dumb party. What he needed right now was to get laid; this week was a living hell! Sure, he could have anyone he wanted, but for some reason, any girl he picked up did nothing to turn him on, so he stopped picking up some random chick on the sidewalk.

And there was no fucking way he was going to pick up some dude off the sidewalk. He's not gay dammit! But why did Juugo plague his mind everywhere he went? And why did the thought of sleeping with Juugo again turn him on the spot? It had been two weeks since he slept with the large man, two weeks without any sex.

The only thing he could do now to get off was go back to the studio and have sex with Juugo again, earn some more money as an added bonus. Well, it wouldn't be too bad once he put it like that.

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke glanced at his watch to see how late it was before hurrying towards his apartment. He rounded the corner of some shop, only to bump into someone. He stumbled back, catching himself on the brick wall of the shop and looked down to see who he had run into. He was surprised that he recognized the blond haired male and was glad to run into him.

"Hey, it's you!" Naruto yelled with a smile from where he sat on his ass. "What are the odds of meeting you here. What'cha doing out at 8:30 at night?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just getting back from work. It's close so I decided to walk tonight instead of drive."

Naruto nodded as he stood with the help from the raven. "Ohh, so you live around here, eh?"

"Yeah, just down the road. But what are you doing here?"

"Just on a stroll around the neighborhood. I don't live too far either, just down that a ways." The blond pointed in the opposite direction of Sasuke's apartments.

"Oh, well, uh... I was wondering..."

"Wanna get fucked by the big boy again?" Naruto finished, not frightened by the glare he was receiving. "The studio is closed on Sundays, but you're lucky that I'm about to go to his house in just a few minutes. I bet he can't wait to have your ass again once he sees you." He laughed at the weak punch to his arm, dodging the second one. "Follow me if you want to see him."

With a sigh, Sasuke strutted after the blond.

?

It wasn't long until the two were walking up the steps to a small, maybe two bedroom house that looked so out of place between two large apartment buildings, but it looked much more homey than the larger buildings. Naruto rang the doorbell and the door was open not too long afterward, showing a bedraggled orange haired man; his was only in a pair of sweats and his hair wasn't all spiked up like it was two weeks ago.

At seeing the raven, Juugo smirked sexily at him and leaned against the door post. "Couldn't stay away, could you?" Ignoring the glare, he made to move away, though a hand to the back of his head stopped him and pulled him down to the raven's ravenous lips. Juugo made a sound of surprise from the sudden attack and found himself being pushed back until he legs reached the couch and he fell back onto it heavily, making him pull away from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke was on him in seconds, seating himself on the big man's lap and capturing the other's lips again, this time earning a response even though Juugo was still relatively surprised. It soon dissipated and he kissed back with as much eagerness as the raven, liking at how bold the smaller man was acting. Large hands found themselves on Sasuke's hips before moving behind to grasp the nice bubbled ass in the raven's tight jeans.

On the sidelines, Naruto was grabbing Juugo's camera from the kitchen counter and turning it on quickly so he wouldn't miss anymore of the hot scene before him. Sasuke almost had his shirt completely off when the blond finally got the camera going; the smaller man just didn't want to let go of the tongue inside his mouth.

When Juugo was finally able to release his mouth from the raven, he smirked while pulling off Sasuke's shirt the rest of the way off. "You seem quite eager tonight."

"Of course I am; haven't had sex in two weeks and I'm quite the sexual being," the raven snapped quietly, wondering why Juugo wasn't kissing him right now.

The bigger man smirked, stood up, turned around, and pushed Sasuke into the couch while he kneeled in front of the other. He pulled off his own shirt before working on the raven's shoes and socks so he could pull down Sasuke's pants along with his boxers. Juugo threw the articles of clothing over his shoulder, licking his lips at the sigh before him. All that pale skin for him to play with; was it his birthday already?

Sasuke squirmed and blushed underneath Juugo's stare, but felt victorious when he saw the tent in front of the older man's pants. "You gonna do something besides stare, or what?"

Chuckling, which sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine, Juugo made quick work on his pants, leaving his socks on. He pulled on the raven's legs, making the other slip down onto his back with his ass in the air and legs spread out. Licking his lips once more, Juugo did something that Sasuke never thought would feel good. Juugo tongue lapped at the raven's entrance suddenly, making Sasuke gasp and shiver at the touch.

"Holy fuck!" the raven yelled in surprise when that warm muscle dipped into his opening. Eyes slid shut as his toes curled from the large amount of pleasure being given to him while those large hands squeezed his bum. Sasuke reached down with one hand to grab his growing erection while his other hand slid down his chest to fondle a nipple. He began to squirm when that tongue wiggled inside him, feeling himself growing closer to orgasm.

Juugo must have read his mind because his tongue soon disappeared and Sasuke's hand that was around his length was moved away. "I don't want you coming until I'm deep inside of you."

Sasuke closed his eyes lightly, bit his bottom lip, and shivered, now on the edge of panting. Opening his eyes again, he saw that the orange haired man was lubing up his fingers with some massage oil that had been sitting on the coffee table nearby. With three fingers rather wet, Juugo leaned over Sasuke as his hand reached down to rub his middle finger against the raven's hole before plunging in slowly and gently.

The smaller man moaned as that large and long digit slid inside of him easily; he would be lying if he said he didn't finger himself once in a while as he masturbated to the fantasies of Juugo. Seeing that his finger had gone in rather easily, the large man slid in another, now feeling the tightness. Sasuke winced at the second, but it didn't feel too bad and was getting used to it rather quickly thanks to Juugo's gentleness.

Soon enough, a third was added and this one did hurt, but not a whole lot. It took a little longer to get used to, but Juugo was patient and stretched Sasuke out as long as the raven needed. When the other was ready, Juugo pulled his fingers out so he could reach over and grab a condom packet that sat next to the massage oil.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the large man's wrist and shook his head. "I want to feel them swimming inside me this time."

The orange haired man almost blushed at the younger man's words, but smirked instead, throwing aside the condom and going straight for the massage oil. He poured a large amount onto his engorged dick and lathered it thickly along it. With that done, he leaned over Sasuke, thankful that his couch was so low so he could sit on his knees, and pressed his impressive length against the raven's awaiting hole.

Juugo went in slowly, letting out a pleased sigh when the ring of muscles caved with a slick pop and felt himself being surrounded by smooth heat. God, this felt so much better without the condom. He made sure to keep a leash on his libido so he wouldn't loose himself in the throws of pleasure and hurt Sasuke. He stopped every time he felt the other clench down too tightly and made sure the raven's penis didn't wilt by gripping it gently and jerking him off.

Finally, Juugo was completely in after several pauses and almost decided to fuck it and pound Sasuke's ass, but he kept his control and waited for the other to give the ok. Sweat dripped from his body as well as Sasuke's and he loved the blush that shaded the smaller man's cheeks, neck, and chest. The heat surrounding him felt too good to be true and was about to pinch himself to see if this was a dream, but then decided not to when he thought that if this was a dream, let him keep dreaming.

"O-ok, you can move now," Sasuke murmured after he felt the pain subside, clutching the edge of the cushions by his ass as he prepared himself for what was going to happen next. He gasped when Juugo slowly pulled half way out before flexing his hips and slid back in at the same speed. The second time he slid out, the orange haired man poured some more oil onto his dick and slid in much easier this time.

The pain subsided with each shallow thrust that was gaining speed with each flex of Juugo's hips and when he pressed against Sasuke's prostate, the pain practically dissipated into nothing. The raven gasped, then moaned loudly when that spot was touched, encouraging Juugo to pick up the pace, and slid in harder, making sure to hit the young man's spot with each thrust. This had Sasuke crying out rather loudly, going an octave higher like last time.

"H-holy-ah-shit... fuck, yeah!" Sasuke cried out, his hands now gripping onto Juugo's forearms as the older man held his legs up and wide. "God, don't stop!"

"You like that baby?" Juugo asked, drinking in every gasp, moan, plea, and groan Sasuke gave.

"Uh-huh." Karma, how Sasuke missed being called that. He never thought he would until it slipped out of those delicious lips. He was now crying out noisily as Juugo slid out to the head and thrust back in harshly, rotated his hips, before giving hard shallow thrusts, going through these three steps several times. "Ooooooo-hayn yes!"

Juugo paused for a moment as he removed his hands from Sasuke's legs so he could pick the raven up and carry him onto the floor. Pulling out, the orange haired man turned Sasuke flat onto his stomach and laid over him on his elbows. He thrust back in, slowly so he wouldn't hurt the raven with the new angle, which drove Sasuke, whose eyes had rolled back, crazy, and made sure he hit the younger man's prostate.

Remembering from their last session, Juugo stayed deep inside Sasuke as he began to rotate his hips, giving small thrusts to go along with it. He smirked when Sasuke lifted his ass to meet his small thrusts, crying out in pleasure the whole time. This new rhythm was driving Sasuke over the edge and he knew he was going to blow his load all over Juugo's nice carpet here soon. He opened his mouth to warn Juugo, but the bigger man had already changed the rhythm again to long, hard thrusts that had Sasuke speechless.

"'m about to bust," Juugo warned breathlessly as he began pounding into Sasuke's ass, reaching around to grab the raven's cock and jerk him off.

"M-me too! Oh god! Don't stop, don't stop! Almost thereeee-aaaaahhhh fuck! Mmmmm!" Sasuke shouted as he came, spewing all over the floor. He didn't remember ever coming so hard in his life. Before he could relax and wait for Juugo to spill into him, he suddenly found himself on top of the man, straddling him and facing him. With this new angle, the length felt much deeper than before.

Juugo gave a few more weak thrusts before he twitched and came inside the raven. He watched Sasuke's eyes close as his mouth dropped open in awe as spurt upon gigantic spurt gushed into him. He felt the raven clench around him to keep the thick liquid from leaking out as Juugo kept filling him. Juugo was beginning to wonder when he would stop, because so far, he squirted out five huge loads into the young man's ass and was now squirting his sixth.

"Holy shit... Definitely feel them swimmin'," Sasuke muttered to himself as he felt rather full.

By the ninth squirt, Juugo was done. As the older man pulled out, the raven clenched to keep the liquid from slipping out with Juugo's cock, wincing when the now softening, but still large, length plopped out, covered in semen. But Sasuke proved victorious when only a drop slipped free and smiled with his eyes closed at the warmth from Juugo's seed.

"Turn around, I want to see my seed spill out of you," the older man whispered, eyes half lidded.

Sasuke obeyed and turned around so his back was towards Juugo. With a little bit of reluctance, the raven unclenched and let the hot liquid spill from him and onto the other's stomach. He smiled when he felt a hand grab his left butt cheek until a finger covered in semen was shoved into his mouth. Instead of protesting, he sucked on the digit greedily, liking the taste of the older man's cum, until it was clean. The now saliva wet finger ran down his neck and back so the hand could grab his other cheek.

"Hey Sasuke."

The raven looked towards where the blond's voice was coming from, only to be hit in the face with a spray of white liquid. Thankfully, he had closed his eyes quick enough, but that did not keep the irritation from boiling forward. "Thanks," he mumbled, eyes still closed since some of it had landed around them. He couldn't see Naruto smiling, but he could feel it.

A towel was thrown onto his head which Sasuke began to use it to whip the jizz off his face so he could glare at the blond cameraman. Not bothered by the glare, Naruto continued video taping them with a large grin plastered on his face, his dick still hanging out from his jeans. Sasuke flipped him the bird before turning his attention back to Juugo, grinning as he turned back around and eyed the large puddle on the man's belly that had dripped down onto the floor.

"Is there more in there?" Juugo asked as his hands went right back to the raven's ass, a finger poking in to check.

"I don't think so, but there could be some way in there that probably isn't going to come out until I shit," Sasuke replied with a smirk, leaning down to kiss those damn yummy lips.

Naruto had stopped the tape at that, thinking that that was a good enough ending. With a rather large, evil grin, the blond tiptoed out of the small home so he could edited the video before putting it on the internet.

?

(Next Day)

Sasuke awoke with a groan, his lower back aching from the amazing activities of last night. This had him smiling and look over to see Juugo still asleep on his stomach, the blankets sliding down enough to show the raven the man's impressive shoulders and back and maybe a bit of his ass cleavage. Last night was amazing and had him feel giddy all over just thinking about it. That is going to happen again soon... very soon.

Checking the time after finding where the clock was, he grimaced when he saw it was 11:34 in the morning; he was late for work. Oh well, he could call in sick and have a much needed day off. Going to do just that, he got up and made his way towards the living room. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion when he saw that the area was as clean as it was when he first came yesterday. Going back to the bedroom, he found his clothes folded on the dresser with his phone, keys, and wallet beside them.

Grabbing his phone and turning it on, he jumped when his phone began vibrating, warning him that he had a text. Once he saw that it was from Suigetsu, he dreaded to see what he wanted or said, but opened it anyway and blanched at what it said.

_Fish Face: I think I'm falling for U, that was the hottest video I have ever seen! U must let me have a 3some with U guys!_

Sasuke sighed and immediately understood why Naruto had left so suddenly last night. Man, was he going to kill that stupid little blond. Rolling his eyes, he decided he need to call his brother and let him know that he wasn't coming into work today. Damn cheapskate of a brother who said he couldn't afford to give him raise since most of that money was going towards the buildings supplies. What a damn liar.

He dialed his brother's number and sighed as he waited for the evil man to pick up. The phone rang three times before Itachi picked up and before Sasuke could open his mouth, Itachi was already saying,

"Yes you can have the day off; your ass must hurt after being pounded into like a little bitch," the older man said, amusement could be heard in his voice. He was most likely smirking as well.

"Wha-how did-when did-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell mother or father."

The line went dead before Sasuke could say another word. Snapping his phone close with a look of pure shock on his face, Sasuke snuck back into bed and cuddled up close to the sleeping man. The look disappeared as he felt the man's warmth against him and smiled, kissing Juugo's arm before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry it's a bit over due and I kinda rushed through it, but I hope it's hot enough for you! Oh! And I'm going to be starting a new story here soon as a request. It's going to be different from anything I've written, but I hope it turns out well.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, it's ZacksmexyFair's friend again and look what I found hidden in ZsF's documents. I decided to proofread it and give you guys one last farewell. And don't try to make me take ZsF's place, I can't write stories for shit. But anyways, here you guys go, hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as walked down the steps from his workplace, glad that he had finished his work early. He didn't how much more of his brother's teasing he could take. Itachi had been teasing him relentlessly the past couple of days after his night with Juugo. Apparently, his brother was gay (how he missed that, he didn't know) too and watched porn on certain nights when he couldn't find someone worthy enough to sleep with him. And somehow, on that same night after he had sex with Juugo, Naruto had posted it on his company's website that unfortunately Itachi was on, on the same night.<p>

Luckily it was the weekend and he wouldn't have to see his brother until Monday. He'll lock himself up in his office until Itachi get's bored and finds something else to entertain him. Sighing again, Sasuke readjusted the shoulder strap of his bag and turned a corner, immediately bumping into someone.

"Whoops, sorry," a familiar voice said.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a second before narrowing at the blond before him. He was going to kill that piece of shit, whether he had witnesses or not. Naruto saw the anger in those dark eyes and paled, but kept smiling as a way of keeping his composer.

"Hey man, why the angry face?" Naruto thought that Sasuke was mad at him for posting the video of him and Juugo in the same night they had sex, though he couldn't understand why since he posted a video of them before.

"If you think I'm mad about the video, I'm not. I'm pissed because my brother saw it and is now harassing me about it every time we cross paths... in front of everybody!" Sasuke replied loudly, no longer really angry at the blond. It really wasn't the idiot's fault; he was just doing his job. How were they supposed to know that Itachi would see it? "Whatever, doesn't matter anymore. See ya."

Sasuke made to walk around Naruto, but the blond blocked his path with the same silly grin he always wears and said, "Hold on a second, I was actually looking for you."

The black haired man groaned and rubbed his left eye with the palm of his hand. "Don't tell me you want me to star in another porn video, do you?"

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeah."

"No." Sasuke stepped around him again and began walking away, the blond following after him.

"Come on, man! You're not gonna get fucked by another guy if that's what you're worried about!" the cameraman exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn, which Sasuke glared in return. "It's just gonna be you and..."

The businessman stopped and glared suspiciously at the other when he suddenly paused. Naruto did say it was going to be a solo video, so that meant that he would be alone besides the cameramen, but why did the blond pause? Was he going to jerk off with a dildo? That wouldn't be so bad if the object wasn't too big. Sasuke almost smacked himself in front of the other. _What I am thinking? I'm not gay! I just like being fucked in the ass by Juugo and that's it! Oh god, that makes me sound gay. _

Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, Sasuke continued to glare at the blond. "And?"

"... and a sybian," Naruto finally finished, looking like he was blushing in embarrassment.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Taking out his iPhone, he googled the word the blond had said. His eyes widened at the definition and picture that was given to him. _What the fuck?_ "You want to record me riding on that? No fucking way!" He stomped passed the blond angrily, only to be tugged back by a still embarrassed blond.

"Please! This'll be the last video, I swear! Unless you want to come back afterwards. I'll even give you Juugo's work schedule so you can pop in on him any time you want to have sex with him."

The last sentence caught the pale man's attention. "... you swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye or however the rhyme goes." Naruto gave a puppy eyed look for added effects.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't effected by the puppy eyes, but was considering the deal for the sake of getting fucked by Juugo. He was a little disappointed to wake up at the porn star's house alone the second time with a note saying he was at work. Accepting this deal would secure him on nights he was lonely and needed a good lay and he could use a little extra money to buy that new laptop he's been wanting.

With a nod, Sasuke accepted and followed Naruto to the studio.

* * *

><p>"Since you won't be moving around too much, I'll just be leaving a couple of camera's on tripods to give you some more privacy," Naruto stated as he pointed to the three cameras that were situated around the room. "I'll be in the next room to help you with whatever you need help on, 'kay?" The blond then pointed towards a wall that had a large mirror that Naruto would be watching through on the other side.<p>

Sasuke nodded and waited for the cameraman to leave before getting undressed. Slipping out of his work clothes, Sasuke folded up the article of clothing and set them on a chair in the corner of the room. Now fully naked, the pale man sat on the bed and looked at the machine he would soon be riding on. It was just a small dildo on top of saddle like box, but what was in the box is what unsettled Sasuke the most. Apparently, there was a vibrating device in it that was supposed to vibrate the dildo to high speeds. The dildo was curved slightly so that it would be rubbing against the raven's prostate the entire time.

Taking a deep sigh to calm himself, Sasuke took the lube that sat on the nightstand and poured a liberal amount on the toy before closing the bottle and throwing it to the side. After slicking the toy up, Sasuke straddled the saddle like machine and slowly sat down on the dildo, giving a small gasp as it rubbed against his prostate just right. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to hear the blond's voice and ruin the moment, the dark haired man began to rotate his hips, biting his lips to keep in the small groans he wanted to let out.

After a few moments of that, the dildo suddenly came to life inside him. He gasped loudly before letting out a long moan. The vibration was slow and felt quite nice and relaxing, making him rotate his hips a little more. A little confused, he eyed a wire that came from the machine he was sitting on and followed it to the wall that had the large mirror. He then glared, now knowing it was the blond controlling the machine; Sasuke was now at the mercy of that stupid cameraman.

He could practically feel the other's smirk when the vibration was turned up a notch. Sasuke's glare disappeared as his face went slack from the amount of pleasure his prostate was given. He let the moans erupt from him, though he wasn't very loud. Stopping his hips, Sasuke leaned back on his arms and let the machine do it's work.

However, the person on the other side of the mirror wanted more than low moans and quiet gasps; so he turned the vibration up several notches suddenly. Sasuke's eyes widened and cried out, too much stimulation being given to his g-spot. He was practically squealing with pleasure and held still with eyes clenched closed, hands grasping and clinging on the blankets below him. His cock was now drooling and dripping down onto machine.

"Oh my god," Sasuke whispered harshly. "Oh god, oh god, fuck!"

"If you think that feels good, then try this," Juugo's voice suddenly rang through a small speaker on the nightstand.

The pale man only had a second to be surprised before the Sybria was on the highest speed it could go. Sasuke threw his head back and cried out. His abdomen tensed at the intense massage his prostate was getting. It was too much it was starting to hurt, but it felt so wonderful. Sasuke cried out all that he was worth, not caring if the whole studio could hear him.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes! Ahhhh!" Sasuke called out, on the verge of coming. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me bitch," Juugo ordered silkily.

As if on demand, Sasuke bellowed his completion as several streams of white liquid squirted from his cock. Panting, the raven fell backwards; twitching a few times from how strong his orgasm was. While the businessman was too busy calming himself down, he didn't hear the door open and close or when something sat down on the bed.

"You alright?" someone asked gently, moving a few strands of hair from Sasuke's sweaty face.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke was glad to see it was Juugo. Nodding, Sasuke tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down. His body practically felt like jello after that session. _Note, remind myself to buy myself one of those... or one for Itachi; he might stop bugging me then._

Juugo chuckled and began to clean the raven off before putting his clothes back on and picked him up. "Let's go back to my place so you can rest; that way I can give you another prostate massage, only with something much better than a toy."

Sasuke gave a small snort. "I don't know, that Sybia certainly knows how to please guy." He earned a nice slap to the ass for that comment.

* * *

><p>Naruto hummed as he uploaded his newest video of the raven while willing off his hard on. He had tried the Sybia once a while a go and man oh man, he was practically hooked on that thing. He was getting a hard on just asking Sasuke to ride it for another porn video; hence the reason why he was blushing in embarrassment. And, god, Sasuke looked fantastic on that thing. This video was going to receive a lot reviews.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi's wide eyes could not look away from his computer screen as he watched his brother receive the utmost pleasure he had ever seen on a man. The older brother didn't mean to perv on Sasuke, but he couldn't help but be jealous. Decision made, Itachi stood up and made his way out of his office. He was going to demand a tryout on that machine.<p>

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it. That's as far as ZsF had gotten. I don't know if she was going to write more or that was the end of the one-shot. Although it was sexy, it was a little rushed. If anybody wishes to continue on writing these one-shots, feel free to do it.<p> 


End file.
